


A New Beginning

by the1the8



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Gen, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1the8/pseuds/the1the8
Summary: How hard would it be to be considered successful if they can get the last task of the mission completed before getting caught?





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofsjeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofsjeon/gifts).



> Writing ot3 was a new challenge for me but I had so much fun (and stress) doing so! This really inspires me to write more spy/secret agent aus, especially for this line because I have a few drafts on the startup parts. Anyhow, thank you for giving this prompt, I hope you’ll like the fic! ♡

Inside the palace are wealthy, high class people in elegance. All, if not, most are related to the corrupted government that Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jisoo’s organization are trying to expose, and most importantly, they are at that palace where more half of the corrupted tax money went to for it to be built. It all started with their new president’s election and with only the final task left: to obtain the illegal bribe documents among the current president and other business owners, it should start the beginning of a new light for their country. 

As for Seungcheol, It’s so easy to blend in the crowd. In a suit and dress pants, no one would question his presence there, unless he attracts someone. Of course, many eyes lay on him but there’s only one that he needs—his target—the president’s daughter. 

“Ten o'clock.” Jisoo, the hacker of the team, is in a dark black truck a block from the palace as he informs Seungcheol through their earpieces. Two screens of more than twenty cameras are in front of him as he monitors the room. 

Seungcheol looks a little to his left and meets a pair of eyes that lurked during the entire time on him when the president’s daughter got there. She has hoped he didn’t notice her playing hard to get before they land on his body. Her eyes roll down his chest and legs, checking them out before meeting his eyes at his handsome face. Her smile asks him to come over and he does, as the plan is intended to be. Their lusting talks make it easy for Seungcheol to have her take him to her father’s secret room where the files they are looking for are located. 

Jeonghan, whose role is a waiter, is at the bar instead of doing his job of passing drinks around. He is drying a cup as he watches the main man on the field in amusement. He’s known to be a hitman in their organization and it seems this time, their boss won’t let him kill anyone here. Could it be because there are important people who are part of the bribes here that they can’t be killed yet? Or perhaps because he isn’t the main character of this mission? He’s only there to lookout for him but watching the fun, he can’t stay still. The moment Jeonghan put the cup away in the shelf above him, he knows he doesn’t have to be the main man to be a hitman because guess who makes the rules when you’re also part of the field? Jeonghan smirks as he wonder about who could become his target in this room. 

“Jeonghan.” Jisoo interrupts Jeonghan from his thoughts when he hears him call him through his earpiece. 

“What?” Jeonghan’s sighs in annoyance. 

“Can you do anything about the two bodyguards on the second floor?” Jisoo asks as it looks suspicious to him that they would have guards there when no one can go up there anyway. As a reminder, Jisoo tells him, “Killing is not an option though.” 

“I got it.” Jeonghan replies, walking into the washing room to leave his black apron by the sink before he heads there. At least, this will be more fun than doing something that’s not beneficial for him. 

When Jeonghan reaches there, it’s like a labyrinth. There’s too many halls and the guards are nowhere to be seen. It feels like they’ll appear instantly at the corner of his eyes, as if he’ll get caught, but he isn’t scared about it because it’s part of the fun that he likes. Getting lost in his tracks, he finds Seungcheol at the end of a hall where he stands in front of a room. Seungcheol sees Jeonghan too as waits for him to get to him. 

“The documents are in this room.” Seungcheol whispers. 

“Did she really tell you?” Jeonghan sounds surprised. He thinks it’s too easy, the task and how they already know where the documents are. 

“She said it’s the president’s secret room but she claims there’s really nothing in there. It looks just like a regular room.” Seungcheol sounds excited, leaving out the unnecessary talks they had that Jeonghan would want to be in his position instead, then he asks Jeonghan with a little mischievous look on his face, “Shall we go in?” 

 

It is exactly what the president’s daughter said. It looks just like a regular room, actually a study room, with a desk, a few couches and bookshelves. Seungcheol looks around, digging for the task item as Jeonghan searches around with his eyes and not his body, for possible hidden places. 

Fast instead of rush, as Jeonghan would describe, because missions are meant to be done without a mess. This way of thinking that makes him seem lazy is just an excuse that he can’t do the job well. Everything he does, it’s quick and fast, and whoever gets in the way will get eliminate by his hands, secretly or not. 

“I’m not trying to hate but you were ugly as hell when you laughed.” Jeonghan’s eyebrow roses as he confesses when it gets too quiet in the room, besides the sound of rustling through drawers and bookshelves being made by Seungcheol. Jeonghan is just resting on a couch, expecting Seungcheol to find the files soon when Seungcheol doesn’t even look at him. 

“Shut up, it was part of the mission.” He ignores Jeonghan, knowing how jealous he may be wanting to be the main man. He’s gonna do something later anyway, Seungcheol smirks as he thinks about it. 

“Whatever.” Jeonghan rolls his eyes, knowing he can do a better job at it since he has done a lot of it before, but he guesses missions can be completed successfully if he’s part of it. He also hopes that Seungcheol knows he’s just joking because he like this team a whole lot, although he won’t admit it. 

“I think I found it.” Seungcheol’s words bring Jeonghan to his attention. Jeonghan makes his way to him and kneels down beside him. The lockbox is hidden inside a cabinet behind the desk and on the front side of it contains numbers with four passcodes that they need to punch in for it to be opened. Seungcheol curses under his breath and looks at Jeonghan who is at his side. He holds onto the button on his earpiece and informs, "We need to summon you, Jisoo." 

“Dammit.” Jisoo curses as he can hear Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s quiet laughs. 

“Get over here, quick!” Seungcheol demands, knowing how scared Jisoo is going onto the field. He doesn’t have much experience working there which is why Seungcheol tries to bring him in so he doesn’t have to ever be afraid of being like a character of a movie. Seungcheol once questioned on how he got into their organization when he can’t even hold a gun, but it’s still a surprise to him that Jisoo hacked into their system before he was recruited to join, so he understood a little later that Jisoo didn’t need to have that certain skill to be part of them. 

 

Jisoo is focusing on breaking the code in front of him with his laptop. They learn that the code can only be pinned in once before they can open it again an hour later if they can’t get it right. His aggressive typing echoes in the room, making the other two internally screaming. Seungcheol hits Jisoo’s shoulder and whispers, “Hey, you're making too much noises.” 

 

“Sorry, you just gotta deal with it.” Jisoo doesn’t give him a look as his eyes constantly move from the screen to the keyboard, a habit he gained when working fast. 

Seungcheol sighs deeply as thinks and feels that the final task is probably much easier than any other they have had for this mission because all they have to do is to get the files and leave, but while on the lookout, he finds this task harder than the rest. Especially since he isn’t usually the one who does the romantic pulls. Everything has to be real for it to be easy, like trusting his current two best partners-in-crime. They may have their own flaws but they know how to choose the best, most safe choices that would do best to all and just not for one person. At least, the end is near. Seungcheol cannot wait to take a break and just chill when it’s over, but for now, he has to focus on this mission’s final task and get it done successfully. 

Seungcheol decides to go for a lookout and is just passing through the halls outside and near the secret room when he finds two bodyguards at the other end of where he is. He quickly runs to the balcony with no doors and hides behind a wall that is hidden in the shadows where he can hear the party still going from below. He then hears the bodyguards running but the sound of their steps disappear before he sighs in relieve. He can finally get out and go back to the secret room where his partners are in, but when entering the room again, Jeonghan is nowhere to be seen. 

“Where did Jeonghan go?” Seungcheol asks after noticing that he isn’t in the room with them anymore. It gives Seungcheol anxiety whenever Jeonghan does things without letting them know. It’s not because he’s usually the leader so he should always look after his teammates, but it’s just the fear of something happening to them. Jeonghan may have the capability to not get caught, but if he would just at least tell Seungcheol, then he would let him do whatever he likes, even if he wants to kill someone. 

Jisoo is too focused on typing to break the code that he doesn’t even respond back. Just then, they hear sirens ringing in the room. It isn’t just in that room, it is the entire palace. Jisoo’s face is filled with fear but he is able to break the code just in time. He closes his laptop quickly, “There.”

 _0827_

Jisoo opens the lock and Seungcheol runs to it and grabs the big stack of large yellow envelopes. “It must be these.” A quick smirks before his panic face shows. “How do we escape from here?” 

“I know a way out.” Jisoo assures him with a nod as he already looked to find a way out while looking out in the truck. 

“Yes, that's our Jisoo.” Seungcheol smirks again. Jisoo is always one step ahead of the game, he is a reason why Seungcheol thinks their tasks are successful. Despite having flaws of being one, he thinks Jisoo is probably one of the most reliable agent in their organization, which leads him to follow Jisoo out of the room. 

Quietly tiptoeing through the dark but noisy hall with the only source of light coming from the windows at the ends of it, Seungcheol checks both sides as Jisoo follows. They walk through a hall that has windows on it. The moon’s bright light casts their shadows on the floor. Seungcheol checks the next hall for presences before they are caught by the same two bodyguards that he saw a few minutes ago. He looks back at Jisoo, whose eyes widen as Seungcheol grabs his arm, pulling him so he make a run for it with him. They ran through the moonlight hall and pass by the secret room before making a right, the opposite way when they came to the room. 

“Are we going the right way, Jisoo?” Seungcheol asks, his voice in a panic tone. 

“We just need to make it to the stairs at the end of the hall when we turn right over there.” Jisoo sounds out of breath as Seungcheol nods. 

All of a sudden, Jeonghan comes out from another hall, reaching the two as they all ran in sync. Jisoo and Seungcheol look at him in surprise. “Where have you been?” Seungcheol asks with much worry and disbelief. 

“I got bored waiting for Jisoo to break the code.” Jeonghan laughs. It almost sounds like he’s a crazy man trying to hide something. He looks at the two who are already staring at him. 

“You didn’t kill anyone, right?” Jisoo asks, remembering their boss telling them to watch him and his reminder to Jeonghan before. 

“Don’t worry, even if I did, it won’t affect the Hollywood ending this mission.” 

“If we get caught then you know it’s over for us.” Seungcheol shakes his head in disagreement before realizing they’re getting close to the end of the hall. He quickly checks the bodyguards behind them over his shoulder before looking forward again. They’re at a lose end and there’s only one way out of the chase. After a quick think, Seungcheol smiles, “Let’s separate from here, on the count to three.” 

“What?” 

“Are you crazy?” 

Seungcheol ignores their opposition and as the leader of their group, he continues as he expects them to follow, “Jisoo, you take the stairs and get to the truck first. Jeonghan, take a left and I’ll take a right.” 

“Why can’t we all just get there together at the same time?” Jisoo asks, almost whining. 

“We all might get caught if we’re together, Jisoo.” Seungcheol explains. Reaching near the end of the hall, Seungcheol starts to chant, “On the count to three… One, two, three!” 

“Bye guys!” Jeonghan waves a quick hand, ready to leave before making a left as ordered. Jisoo pushes himself through the door in front of him and down the stairs while Seungcheol turns right, turning the chase into a mess. 

 

Jisoo makes it to the truck first. He looks around, checking to see if anyone saw him or was seen as suspicious. He hopes Seungcheol and Jeonghan are doing okay and that they aren’t caught. He can’t even imagine the consequences they will get if they do. His heart races at the sight of no one in the streets, then quickly noticing, he sees Jeonghan and Seungcheol running towards him. A relieved sigh is released from his stuffy chest and when the two make it into the truck, Jisoo cries, “I thought you both wouldn’t make it.” 

Seungcheol closes the door as Jisoo starts the trucks and drives away. Jeonghan curses about the crazy bodyguards, murmuring about wanting to kill them which makes Seungcheol smile at his seat because he finds it funny since he’s not allowed to do that anyway. He is resting until he got up and notices that they are empty-handed. Seungcheol, in a panicking voice, he starts to look around the truck, “Uhh where are the documents?” 

“Oh, I have them.” Jisoo shows the envelop to him and sets it back on the seat beside him. 

“When did I give that to you?” Jeonghan asks in confusion. 

“What?” Jisoo is also confused but he’s sure he’s right about what he’s saying, and to make it more confusing, he scratches his head and confesses, “I thought Seungcheol’s the one who gave it to me?” 

“I swear I had it on me when we were running.” Jeonghan exclaims his point. 

“But we broke to code when you weren’t even there.” Jisoo bickers back then a thought suddenly comes to mind for him to ask, “Wait, are you saying, we passed it around during that time?” 

“WE GOT THE DOCUMENTS AND THAT’S ALL THAT MATTER OK” Seungcheol proclaims, hoping the two would stop. He sighs as it gets quiet then he rests back onto his seat. He takes out his phone in his pockets to call their boss. 

“Good work. I have another favor, a new mission for your team. Head straight to the headquarters.” 

“Looks like we’re gonna be sidekicks again.” Seungcheol smiles an excited tone after ending the call. He sees Jeonghan smirk at his side and Jisoo smiling back at the rear mirror with his eyes. Seungcheol isn’t expecting a new mission to be on the way already, but at least this successful mission will start the exposure of their new president as it is just the beginning of the fixing their corrupted government. It’s gonna be a hell ride as Jisoo steps onto the accelerator, taking speeds like he has through the wide dark street before as they head to their headquarters.


End file.
